*Fallout: Terracraftia; Chapter 8: Freedom... Or Is It?
By Terrarian Pony Previously: *Fallout: Terracraftia; Chapter 7: Figuring Out Where To Go From Here Next: *Fallout: Terracraftia; Chapter 9: The Return Of Ocram's Legion Story: Fallout: Terracraftia; Chapter 8: Freedom... Or Is It? ~ "I thought unicorns and pixies were supposed to be FRIENDLY creatures. Do these SEEM friendly to you?"-??? ... I was almost ready to let my rage tear my good side from me. We came all this way, and for what? A hologram of the man we needed to kill? I didn't even think that kind of tech was even possible, let alone easy to use. I've been seriously working my butt off all week, and the wasteland can't give me a small group of rad roaches. Instead, I have to fight against super mutant slaves? This man was going way beyond drastic, and there was nothing I could do to save these mutants. On the other hand though, these mutants would have attacked me on sight anyways. But what if that's not the case. "Ocram's Nether infested eyeball!" I screamed. I did not want to be dealing with kind of situation. I was on the third floor with Charlie, while I entrusted Paladin Danse to assist Terra on the fifth floor. Turner and a few of his men were working on the fourth floor, while we no idea what had happened to the group on the first floor. I was hiding with Charlie behind a wall, with a bunch enslaved super mutants carrying machine guns. I had no choice, but I didn't want to. It wasn't in my nature to kill someone wearing a slave collar. But wait... I had something I knew could work. I pulled the pin on two pulse grenades, and chucked them towards the mutants. The pulse went off, stunning the mutants for a moment before they realized that they were finally free. I had hoped to negotiate. "Hey... listen we don't want any trouble here, okay?" I said. "Maybe you can help us since we did you a favor." ... The mutants decided they were going to help. I told them to help clear out the second floor while we handle the rest. They agreed. Once we cleared the second floor of everything else, I found out why Mr. Deathweed was using super mutants as security. He had a vault hidden on the second floor, and he wanted it to be heavily gaurded. Little did he think a nice guy, such as myself would come along, and bring pulse grenades with him. I opened the vault via the terminal next to it, and it was filled with a wander of objects, including a Mk.I vortex armor set. It looked in pretty good condition. I wasn't going to waste this opertunity. I was having this thing. Call me selfish, but it's better in my hands then in his. This was also a type of Lunatic armor. It was a good find. We had also found a winterized T-51b suit of power armor that I told Charlie to take for himself. There was also a holotape, and a memory mirror that I was gonna take a look at later. But this didn't seem like a memory mirror though. The frame was red, not blue or purple. Was it a special memory mirror? We all met up at the elevator, on the third floor. Paladin Danse didn't seem too comfortable with the super mutants though. "I don't think you realize the damage these vermin can do." he stated. I refrained from giving a nasty look at Paladin Danse. "Stand down soldier." I said, trying to make him understand that that was an order. "We rescued these mutants, now they're assisting us." Danse nodded almost hesitantly. "Understood commander." he said. Everyone stood listening as I gave them the plan. "The mutants will stay on this floor, just in case there anymore suprises." I said. "Everyone else will come with me and Turner, and we're going to take out the last of these morons." Sure, let's follow the guy in Lunatic armor." Turner said, slightly chuckling. I face palmed. "Stay focused, alright? We don't know what happened to the men we kept downstairs." I said. "They probably took care of the job for us." Danse stated. "Given that there was the most minimal security down there." I nodded. "That seems logical, but we should check anyways. I fear they could possibly be collared, and held as hostages." "I most certainly don't want any of my men collared." Turner added. "Sorry we couldn't take out the real Deathweed." I said. Turner smirked. "Are you kiddin'..." he said. "As long as we've taken over the tower, it's ours. And I'm gonna turn eastern Terraria to the way it should be. Might even open up a market or something." I bobbed my head to that, that sounded like a great idea. ... When we got back to the first floor, what we saw wasn't quite as I had predicted. Instead, the mercs we kept down here, weren't enslaved, but were payed to turn on us. It makes sense. But they also had three giant robots right behind them at their assist. Paladin Danse and I started to take out one of the sentry bots. Terra and Charlie tried to take out another, while Turner was forced to open fire on his own mercenaries. Suddenly, a bullet pang off the back of one of the sentry bots, and it turned to get a face smash from our pal Curtis, who had with him, Drake. They came to our aid after all. ... "How did you find us?" Charlie asked. "Three Dog said you could use all the help you could get." Drake said. "So he told us to meet you at the Fifth Star. Said you'd been attacked by another behemoth." It was amazing how Three Dog could see exactly what we were up to. "Look, I want tothank you guys for helping me." Mayor Turner said. "I really do. And if you ever need something, I can get it for you." I nodded. "So what are you going to do now?" I asked. "I'm gonna try to free the slaves of eastern Terraria." Turner said. "I'm not sure all settlements would be willing. What about you?" I thought about. I could go visit another settlement I've heard of, or maybe a settlement that I hadn't? "I was thinking of traveling back to Amethyst Tower to rest, then go on to another settlement I hadn't explored yet." I said, feeling full confident. "Any suggestions?" "There's a settlement of ghouls just near Lunacy Brave." he told me. "If that's what you're into, I've heard they could use some help." I nodded. "Then that might be our next stop." I said. "I... might keep at Amethyst Tower." Danse said. "As a former member of the Brotherhood, I still have quams regarding..." he thought a moment, as if to chose his next words wisely. "...being around such creatures." I nodded, then looked to Turner. "Is there a faster way we can get back to Amethyst Tower?" He took a moment to think, then said "Yeah, there's actually a tunnel system just underneathe the Fifth Star. There are some raiders down there, but nothing too bad for you guys to handle, I assume. I can show you if you'd like." ... He showed us where to find the tunnel system. It didn't take very long to find, and it sure was nice of him to lead us here. Once he parted from our group, me, Terra, Charlie, Drake, Curtis, and Paladin Danse, who I should add is very weary around Curtis and Drake, had started going through the tunnel. Just as Turner said, there were raiders. One raider thought it was clever to sneak up on me by using a stealth-boy, a pre-war piece of technology that was created using shroomite. It wouln't, however, make the user completely invisible, unless they are standing completely still. From my guess, I'm thinking stealth-boys were more meant for spying, rather than for stealth attacking. The stealthy raider almost had me while I was being attacked by two other raiders, until I noticed his presence, and shot a spread of redstone beams from Crimson Cutter at him, turning him to a pile of redstone dust. Charlie gunned down four more raiders at once, while the others and I provided cover fire, especially Drake, who was a the best shooter I've ever seen. ... When we were done with the raiders, we were already, probably half way through the tunnel. I asked Danse to take the front, which he gladly excepted, given his current position next to Curtis. Being a former Brotherhood, he obviously wasn't too fond of super mutants, ghouls, synths, skeletons, or even Lunatics for that matter. I tried to convince myself that he would change his mind sooner or later, but he wouldn't even talk to the mutant, and he was only fine with Drake because he figured he didn't seem as much of threat, but I could tell he was still unconvinced that he would soon turn on us. I decided to start a conversation with him about it. "So how come it's so hard for you to get along with people like Curtis and Drake?" I asked. He sighed. "Sorry, I just..." he started to say. "It's just what I was taught in the Brotherhood. I know they're all people, but..." he seemed to stare off a moment. "I think it's just what I'm used to. I see a ghoul, or a synth, and all I can think is to shoot." His face then seemed to turn disqusted. "But with mutants, it's... personal." I was confused. "Personal?" I repeated. "Yes." he said. "It was a while ago, I was a knight at the time. A friend of mine, along with a group of other knights and scribes, were captured by super mutants. All of them were killed... except the friend I mentioned. He was... converted." I looked in shock. "You were forced to kill him weren't you?" I asked. He sighed again. "I... I had my orders. It was hard for me. Even if I wasn't ordered, he attacked me before I could do or say anything." I put a hand on the shoulder of his armor. "Maybe you and Curtis should talk." I said. "He's a pretty interesting guy actually. Worked in a hotel before conversion." He shrugged. "Maybe I'll get to know him sometime." he said. "Afterall, he seems to enjoy humans rather than those of his own kind." I nodded. "I'm glad you see it that way." I said. "Um... guys?" Drake said. "I don't mean to alarm, but has anyone else been hearing whooshing noises?" As a matter fact, I was wandering the same thing. There were noises coming from... somewhere. What could it... Suddenly, a tall black figure, with glowing purple eyes, appeared right in front of me and Danse, and I fell on my back. "Don't look!" Drake yelled, but it was too late, everyone was looking directly at the strange creature. The creature slowly opened it's mouth wider than I've ever seen any creature do, and it screamed very menacingly. Everyone else covered their ears, while Drake made the shot, where it should have hit the creature in the stomach. Instead, the creature disappeared before Drake even pulled the trigger. The creature then appeared right next to me, grabbing me by the arm, and suddenly, I blacked out. ... I was giving a public presentation in the atrium of the mineshaft. There was an entire audience of people in front of me. Security gaurds, scientists, and maintanence workers, and even Charlie was there. They all sat quite as I began my presentation. "Our Terrain was not always gloomy, and poisoned." I began, as the first slide came up on the projection screen behind me, the projector shining in my face, but I paid no mind. "In the years before the war, people were once happy on the surface, and green grass was everywhere. Sure, there were always bad creatures that came out during the night time. Creepers, zombies, skeletons, demon eyes... but people got along differently than they do today. They worked together to survive, instead of killing eachother. There were a few petty raiders occasionally, but nothing that our ancesters couldn't handle. But suddenly a new species came to our planet, claiming to have come in piece. The aliens we've come to know today as Lunatics. The friendship worked out for a while, and there was even trade between humans and Lunatics throughout the land. But something sparked. That spark was not that the Lunatics had attacked for no reason. No. You see, the spark that started the war, was none other than simple rumors. Lies that had poisoned our minds into thinking that the Lunatics were evil, lies that made them think of us as evil. Someone wanted war to happen, and they got their wish. The Moon Lord, aka, the overall ruler of a moon-like planet known as Lunania, had been said to have always wanted chaos, but he knew his people would turn on him if he created chaos himself. The war gave him an opportunity. Just as well, he decided to use the undead to his advantage, to win the war, so he instructed his top commander, the Lunatic Cultist, to help him befriend Tim, a skeletal wizard, who had a very wide knowledge amongst all of his brothers, who were known as the Rune Wizards of the Rune Wizard Society. The Rune Wizards were nowhere near as smart as Tim, but their magic outcasted his. However, being the smartest, and bravest of all them, he became the general of the Rune Wizard Society, and all of the undead. However, the Moon Lord wanted more power, so he ordered the Lunatic Cultist to go out, and preach to the humans, telling them of the benefits that they would gain if they were to join the Moon Lord in the effort of the war, as his children. This put most of the humans at an extreme disadvantage." I paused a moment to take a sip of water before continuing. "However, there were two other races that are native to Terracraftia that had decided the humans were better off keeping the land, rather than the Lunatics taking it from them. One of these races was known as the Lihzahrd. The Lihzahrd are a species of lizard people who have developed interest in the humans. They knew of our excessive flaws, but they have also realized that we have the ability to learn from our mistakes. Thus, we have gained wisdom from them, and they have been able to study us from up close. They have noticed our disadvantage in the war, and though they are mostly peaceful, they have come to our aid by teaching us new techniques to use in battle. However, when the Lunatics attacked their home city known as Sundial City, the Lihzahrd have officially decided to join the war, fighting alongside the humans. The second species native to our land, who have decided to join us, were the Dryads. However, they weren't as agreeable with our kind as the Lihzahrd were, but they knew they would completely lose the beauty of the land if it fell into the hands of the Lunatics, so they joined us. With the odds being evened, both sides found eachother in a stalemate. That is why the mineshafts were created. To hide us underground until the war had ended. However, the war was lost on both sides, when a very powerful creature, known as Ocram, had self sacrificed himeself, in order to destroy the land, and all it's inhabitants. Except it didn't destroy everything as it was intented to. The Lihzahrd and the Lunatics went into hiding, the Dryad had slowly began to lose their strength, and slowly became extinct. The undead, along with the humans, had continued to walk the earth, yet the humans began to fight eachother over resources. The land itself, had become mostly purple in the corruption." I took another sip, then continued. "But we can rebuild this world. Just as the Lihzahrd predicted, we can learn from our sins, and try again. That's why the mineshafts were created, so that we can re-emerge in the future, and rebuild what we had destroyed. One of these days, we will be up there as well, and we will be making the world a better place. That is why we had already opened our door to the wasteland, so that we may establish trade, so that we can collect, and someday come out, and meet our goal. We can make the terrain green again. Terrain... terrain always changes." Everyone had clapped in applaus when I finished my speech, and the projector turned off, which I was thankful for because it was starting to hurt my eyes. I stepped down from the podium as the Overseer apprached the microphone. "Thank you mister Jones for that historically educational presentation." He said as I took my seat next to Charlie. "I'm sure a lot of us had learned a lot from your speech." Even after that long moment of speaking and spotlight, I was in the mood for making jokes as well. "Oh it was nothing really. By the way I except caps, pre-war coins, or even credit cards if anyone is willing." I joked. Everyone laughed. "And if everyone will sit quietly..." the Overseer started. "... I would like to thank those who have worked very hard in the mineshaft so far, and have made sure our mineshaft has been functional for this long..." The Overseer was then interupted by the sudden entrance of a childhood rivle of mine, and the thug of the mineshaft, Troy Demitrie, the leader of the gangsters in Mineshaft 8, known as the "Bone Serpents". "Hey everyone, sorry I'm late." he said, sarcastically. The Overseer groaned. "And then there are those who are intolerant, disobedient, and think they can di what ever they want, and cause problems for their fello mineshaft dwellers." the Overseer said. "Yeah, sorry about that..." Troy began, not really meaning it. "... you know, I was a little too busy, you know, skipping out on the boring presentation, given by the biggest goof ball in the mineshaft." I smirked, turning in my seat to face him. "Oh that's ok." I said, also being sarcastic, but being in my comedian personality again. "I've always believed that the presentation itself, brings less than it's audience, who in my opinion, is a beautiful one. I would kiss every single one of you at once if it were opropriate." They laughed again. "Please take your seat mister Demitrie." the Overseer said, in as calmly a tone as he could manage. Troy did so. "Now if there are no more inter..." the intruder alarm sounded, warning everyone that someone, or something was trying to break in through the tinanium mineshaft door. "For the love of crime." the Overseer said, losing his patience. "Mister Jones, and mister Dorman, do you think you can eraticate the problem, please?" He asked. "Sure thing Overseer." I said, unsheathing my blade. "No problem." Charlie said, picking Doomsday up from underneathe his seat. ... I began to wake up. I felt warm all over, and I was feeling nauseous, but comfortable at the same time. "Wake up little man." I heard the voice of a woman say. I opened my eyes slowly, only to see I was propped into a cozy, red, cushioned chair, and a woman wearing a black suit of armor, shaped like the creature that had knocked me unconsious. My eyes opened wide as I realized what that creature really was. An enderman. "Sorry you had to blackout." She said. "Ender teleportation is more... harmful to humans than it is to the Endermen." When I woke up completely, I realized two things. I was in a comfy chair, and I was in no way restrained from making any movements, and that I was still equipped with all my belongings, including my weapons and armor, and the person in front of me was giving me a striking chance. But she knew I wouldn't. She knew I would have questions. "Alright." I said. "I'm gonna play into whatever game this is. What do you want with me? And why am I not restrained?" She smiled. Firstly, I wanted to give you an opertunity of a life time." she said. "Well I'm not one to bondage my house guests. What, did you think I was kidnapping you?" I roled my eyes. "Technechally, sending an enderman to capture me, and force me to come to you, is kidnapping." I explained. She smiled wider. "Ah, but kidnapping would suggest that I plan to keep you in captivity." she replied. "So then you're going to let me go?" I asked. "Of course." she said. "But before I do, I just needed to ask you some questions." She leaned in closer to me. "Tell me, little man... do you feel happy, as in... truely happy?" What? I came all the way over here... for this? I sighed. "I've my good days, and my very..." I tried to think of a way to put it. "... very awkward days such as this one." She arched a brow. "So no then?" she asked. "Then allow to explain why you are here." She began to pace. "I want to offer an opertunity. One that no person could refuse. I can make you truely happy." I was now feeling very uncomfortable. "Right, I don't think I'm looking for someone." I said, almost jokingly. "I don't need a relationship, I'm good." She chuckled maniacly. "No you silly man. But I admit, I do admire your skill. You seem to be a very important man out here. What I'm talking about, is that I can..." she paused as she thought of a good word to use. "...distance you, from all of your sins, from the horrors of the wasteland." She leaned in near me again. "I can give you freedom from everything. You can become, just like one of us." I then took a glance at the endermen that were in the room. I then faced her creepy, maniacle grin, and remembered something from the recording of the "Enderlady" that Three Dog played on his radio station. "They can save you. Become one with us, and become part of something beautiful!" I grimaced, then said. "Thank you, but I'm pretty sure I don't want to become an enderman." I tried to get up, but she knocked me back into the chair. "I don't think you quite understand." she said. "You see, an enderman does not become distracted by his own sins. They do not desire anything." All I desired was to get out of here. "I don't know if you've noticed," I began. "... but I'm pretty keen on keeping my real body, physically intact. I don't want to be altered." She grimaced. I could tell that answer had disappointed her. "Why would you not want to become one with us?" she asked. "In the body of ender, we fine true peace." I cut her off. "No!" She backed in shock. I stood out of the chair. "Th-this is wrong. Very wrong." My fists clenched. Her expression indicated that she was more than disappointed, she was crossed. "I cannot believe it." she said. "I knew this was a waste of my time. Can't you see, people are selfish, people have sin. Endermen are the only things that can, and will rule this world. They are not selfish, they are not worthless. They can build, they can work together. They are easily motivated, while man can no longer work together, and that makes them slelfish!" I waved my hands in front of me to get her attention. "Listen..." I said. "... I know it doesn't look it, but there are good people out there, people that do work together to build a better community." That seemed to calm her almost immediately. "I can already see that." she stated. "You have desire to help people. But most of those people don't deserve the 'help' you give them." I sat back in the chair. "But that's just it." I said. "The people that I help, even if they don't deserve it, I help them, so that they can envision that better community. A future with less raiders, and more good people. That's what I did for the folks over in eastern Terraria." She seemed to think about that for a moment. "You do make a valid point." she said. "However, I'm afraid I cannot let you interfere with my operation." She pointed a finger at me. "Take him to the ender potion!" Just as she ordered, five endermen came to take me away. I was so screwed. One of the endermen raised up a mirror in front of my face, and the present world began to fade away. ... This was... different. I wasn't exactly in the body of a person, but rather the body of something really big. I had claws instead of hands. I was female, not male. I had scales instead of skin. I stood on four legs instead of two. I had wings instead of... wings? Wait, I was in a dragon? This was bizzare, but I didn't exactly want to complain. I had always wanted wings. They felt like freedom. Ah yes, that one word that is used to describe endermen apparently. I think I'd feel more free in this body then that of an enderman's. "Do you have a moment, Ocram?" my host's voice boomed angrily. On the other side of the room, was a dragon with a green glowing spine on it's forehead, and giant fangs that stuck to it's bottom row of teeth, instead of the top. It spoke with a casual, none-beast like tone. "What can I do for you my dear enderdragon?" he asked. Enderdragon? Ender came in the form of a dragon? If I was going to become an ender anyways, I was going to have to ask the Enderlady if she could turn me into one of these. I wouldn't care if it was female or not. "I figured out what you've been doing, and I grow tired of letting you waste my endermen to create an army!" she said. "And I'm tired of standing here to watch you spread your lies just to keep the war going forever, while I could be doing something about you!" I shouted. This was Ocram? He was right here in front of me? Ocram, the beast that destroyed the world? If I was in my own body, I would be ragging. I was raging... or rather my host was. "You've been causing all of this destruction, granting Moon Lord his wish, and just by using simple lies to get each side to kill eachother! I'm getting sick of it!" Ocram just floated there. "It's nessecary, my dear, I promise you." he said. "Nessaecary?" the dragon bawked. "What is so neceassary about it!?" Ocram turned to face the other way. "Don't you see?" he asked. "The world is... imperfect. I need to make it perfect. I need it." The enderdragon growled. "You better stop this right now, or I will be forced to kill you!" Ocram turned back with a grin. "But then who else would be there to keep those... absolutely stunning wings of yours all in pleasured condition?" What? Was my host actually blushing? "D-do not t-try to woo me out of stopping you again. I-I won't fall for it this time!" the enderdragon yelled, somewhat stuttering. "You know what you are going to do if this keeps up!" Ocram didn't stop though. "Oh, I do, I do." Ocram said. "I know I'm going to make you my queen, as long as you kill me of course. It'd be ashame to have my blood all over those sparkling scales of yours." My host's blush became ever hotter. "And don't forget those rather charming horns you have there. Beauties such as those deserve to be preserved." For the love of the Ocram. This... thing was actually flirting with her. "I... um..." the enderdragon said. "Besides," Ocram added. "... it's not like it'll be any use to kill me, now. The fighting won't stop just because I do. They are all focused on eachother now, and it's not in your nature to kill." The enderdragon grimaced. "It doesn't mean I am incapable." she said, then hung her head low. "But you are right, I made a promise to someone. And intend to stick to that promise." She then looked Ocram in the eyes coldly. "But after finding out the truth, I'm afraid you I can no longer be seeing eachother anymore, so you might as well just turn back to your true form. I won't stop you, but I know someone else might." I then watched as Ocram transformed into a hiddious abimation. My hist then turned, and left. Then everything went white. ... I was lying down on a catwalk, hanging over a vat full of a strange chemical. The Enderlady was standing on a catwalk opposite of mine. I became increasingly aware that there was no longer any chance of negotiation, but I tried anyways. "U-uh... listen." I said. "Look, if you let me go, I promise I won't do anything to stop you from doing... whatever all this is." She gritted her teeth. "Don't you see?" she asked. "I'm not the villian here. I want to help you." I noticed that the catwalk was biult to open up, to drop me in the vat of ender potion. "You have a villianous idea of what 'help' means." She walked over to a lever. "How dare you!" she yelled. "I've done everything I can to help people, and you judge me for the beauty of my creation?" I've started to notice that she constantly talks as if she is a character from a super hero cartoon. There were dozens of her enderman minions watching down on me. I was fearing for my life. I mentally begged for dear Ocram to send me a tiny miracle, when suddenly an explosion came from somewhere in the building. Not too long later, I saw my group. Thank goodness they came, and they came with... a man in green painted NTR veteran ranger armor and cape, controlling a bunch of sentry bots painted to look like... creepers? At least it was something. "Release that citizen at once you fiend!" the creeper armored man said in a similar cartoon hero voice. "What? How did you find my secret lair?" The Enderlady asked suprised. "This young man here tracked his Terrain-Gadget!" the creeper man said, pointing at my friend. I smiled at Charlie. This was his biggest rescue yet, that is if I can actually get rescued. "Now let their friend go!" The Enderlady grinned. "Oh, of course I'll let him go." she said. "Right into my ender potion." She flipped the lever. The catwalk opened, and if I had waited a moment longer to grab onto the catwalk, I would have turned into an enderman myself. The Enderlady ordered her endermen to stop them while she made an escape. I was literally panicking. "Ocram's Nether infested eyeball!" I screamed. "Karma is two-headed dragon with a barbed tail of cactus spines!" "Don't worry citizen!" The creeper man said, as he, his robots, and my friends gunned down a hoard of endermen. "I will save you as soon as I can!" Great, my savior was a full-time comedian. "JONES!" Terra yelled. I looked at towards her, and I almost grinned. She somehow found a grappling hook somewhere. She shot the grappling hook towards the open catwalk, and I grabbed onto the chain, and started to shimmy across. She was struggling to keep the chain steady, and when I got to the other side, I grabbed her hand to get up, and she retracted the grappling hook. "Thanks." I said, feeling just as out of breathe as she was. "No problem." she replied. The endermen, just kept coming, and I didn't have my weapons. But that was ok, because they were right behind me in a large locker. Finally some luck in this Ocram foresaken nether hole. I took back all my weapons, including my terra blade. I really don't like losing this particular weapon. As long as it is in my possession, I have hope. I cut through one of the endermen, and then another, and then another. One teleprted behind Paladin Danse, and he was able to blast it before it grabbed him. Terra stabbed another, who was about to jump me, in the back with one of her poison knives, as I was occupied with a very death resistant enderman. One was about to strike Paladin Danse, but Curtis grabbed it, and threw it off the catwalk. I jump kicked one, as Drake shot another. They had us completely surrounded, yet we were progressively advancing towards the the exit. The ender started growling at us, with their jaws wide open. But then they closed as they realized that we were decreasing thier numbers easily. The robots stopped shooting when we the endermen left. ... "That was brilliant! No, amazing! No, expert!" the man in the creeper armor said. "I have never seen such a brilliant team!" I stopped him right there. "Hold up. I just want to discuss the brahmin in the room, who are you?" The creeper man laughed. "I go by mini names." he said. "But I am most commonly refered to as the Terrarian Creeper, or sometimes simply the Creeper!" Charlie held a hand up. "Yeah ok, can you please stop talking that way?" he said. "My apologies citizen." the Terrarian Creeper said. "I sometimes get a bit carried away, and feel like I need continue the part even when I am not in combat." I face palmed. "So..." I said. "Terrarian Creeper, was it? What was that all about?" He grimaced as he explained "Ah yes, that fiend who calls herself the Enderlady. She means well, but doesn't realize her villainry. When she turns people into endermen, she thinks she is freeing them from their sins. However, she is just creating more monsters in this wasteland." Everyone was shocked. "Those were... people?" Terra said. "Unfortunately yes." Creeper said. "But thanks to your friend here's Pip-Boy, we were able to find and save you." I looked to Charlie. "Thanks Charlie." I said to him. "You really got me outta that." He smirked. "Well, we gotta look out for eachother somehow." Suddenly, an eyebot flew up to us, and the familiar voice of the Enderlady spoke. "Why do refuse to conform, little man?" she said. "Maybe I'm not as little a man as you think. None of us are." I told her. "Really." she said. "Tell me then, what does the word 'freedom' mean to you?" Freedom. To some it's a word you use when you feel like you've rewarded. Some would say it's a gift from nature. Me, I've always thought that freedom is a word you would use when you aren't under the influence of rage, or when you feel a spark of hope. I said as much. "Interesting." the Enderlady said. "No. Freedom is the state of having been released from the pain, and suffering in this world. Freedom is to feel powerful. Rage itself influences freedom. It makes you feel like you can do anything, no resistance, no regret. That is what we believe. But that is not why I recreated the enderman." "Then what is the reason?" Charlie asked. "She wants them to work together... to rebuild the land." I said. "Yes!" the Enderlady screamed. "And nothing will stop me! I will make this world a better place, and everyone will like it!" It is one thing to build a better place, it's another to force a better place. The wandering eyebot made a staticy sound, and then Three Dog's voice came from the speaker. "Well that was... unexpected." We sat there, while the eyebot was just bobbing up and down in the air. "Oh, ya'll thought I was broadcasting over the radio." Wait a minute. "Three Dog?" I asked, then felt stupid. Of course it was one of Three Dog's suprises. He's full of 'em. "Yeah-ha, it's me!" he said. "I'm talking to you through just this one wandering eyebot. I do that sometimes. I heard the whole conversation after I found out one o' my little radios was being hacked." "You just couldn't help yourself, could ya?" Drake asked. "Wait 'til the wasteland heres the whole story. You gotta tell me when you get back!" Three Dog said, confirming Drake's suspicion. "Well I'll see ya there. Oh and Paladin Danse, glad to see ya'll had made it. If you can, try not to kill that super mutant buddy of thiers." Danse nodded. "I'm under strict orders not to. And as obedient soldier, I will do as my new commander tells me." Commander? I wasn't entirely agreeing with that, but I wasn't entirely disagreeing either. "You here that, that there my friends, is the sound of loyalty." Three Dog said. "See ya'll back at the tower. I'll be waiting. The eyebot staticed again, and then floated off, playing music.... like an eyebot should do. ... "You don't want to join the party?" I asked the Terrarian Creeper. "No, I'm afraid I can't." he said. "Evil never rests, so neither should I. But now that I think of it, maybe I COULD use a sidekick at some point. You'll be my first candidate. I'll be watching your every move!" I was suddenly very uncomfortable. "Coming from a comedian in a Creeper costume, that sounds a bit... creepy, don't you think?" Danse said, with an unamused face. Clearly he had been tired of the super hero voice. "Ah well Three Dog isn't the only person who can hack robots you know." Terrarian Creeper said. "I'm afraid I must be taking my leave. There is crime everywhere, even possibly in your back pocket." He then, along with his robots, ran off without another word. I didn't know what my back pocket had to do with crime, but... wait, did he plant a bomb in my back pocket without me noticing? I quickly checked all of my pockets to make sure, but all I found in my back pocket was a small... BlockCo Gutsy override chip, as my Terrain-Gadget labled it as. I could hack a Mister Gutsy with this. ... We set up a small campfire in an already burned down forest. I was glad to have had a first bond fire, with people that knew, and trusted with my life. I saw Paladin Danse speaking to Curtis. He was actually trying to get to know him. "So what's your story mu- eh... Curtis, was it?" The mutant grinned at the former Paladin. "Was a housekeeper at a hotel, eh... Hotel Mad Jack I think it was." Curtis said. "Did a lot of cleaning, and a lot of lifting bags for people. Wasn't even super mutant at the time, but I was the strongest in the hotel, or at least I liked to think so. Got captired by scientists, and been locked up for over 200 years. Danse gave a smirk. "Sounds grim. Why don't we listen some radio?" Danse said. "Terra's pick this time." I said. "Let's listen S'mores Campfire." she said. "It makes sense since we're... at a campfire." I had to grin. "I think someone's got a little crush." I said as I turned on her favorite music station. I actually manage to make her blush. "Wh-who said anything a-about a crush?" she said. "I don't rightfully know this woman, for we know she's not a woman at all." "Oh right." Drake said sarcastically. "So we all agree she's an undercover man who plays old-world music, and delivers news to the wasteland." I bursted into laughter, and actually started crying from it. "This is too rich!" ... "What's up my wild wastelanders? It's S'mores Campfire here, with more S'mores at a Campfire Radio! I've got some news people, and I think you're gonna like this. Remember the eastern part of Terraria? Remember all those poor slaves? Well, no need to feel sorry for them anymore. That Sword of Hope, that Enclave Traitor, and that Heavy Shooter have all been busy. Thanks to them, they managed to get the old mayor of Lapis Town into power at the Fifth Star, and he's turning things around as we speak. He gave an announcement to all those slavers out east. Have a listen." A holotape played on the radio, with Turner's voice. "People of eastern Terraria, I am now top boss of the east, and am now abolishing all slavery in the area. You got a problem, take it up with my new machine gun slingin' mutants." S'mores' voice came over the radio again. "Would you believe that kiddies? Call me crazy, but I think life is gonna be a whole lot better around the area. And now for some music." TO BE CONTINUED... Chapter summary: So yeah, we managed free all the slaves in the Fifth Star. Mayor Turner got his position as the fifth top boss, and even I got some crazy lunatic armor. I was captured by the Enderlady, but it's ok now, 'cause Charlie was able to locate my Pip-Boy. They came to my aid, along with some clown calling himself the Terrarian Creeper, but he's not nessecarily a bad guy, just a little bit kookoo. But we're all safe and sound now, or are we? Well I guess we won't know until the next chapter comes out, but screw it, I'm gonna delay you further, because it's the wasteland, and I'm free to steal all the coffee cups I want. Goodbye for now. Category:Fallout: Terracraftia Category:Stories Category:Minecraft/Terraria Category:Minecraft Crossovers Category:Crossovers